2014.02.25 - Special Delivery
It's not long after the news broke about Superman being depowered. Jocelyn had done some sniffing around and, once she'd finished her investigation, had made haste towards the nearest JLA member she knew who might need the information she'd found out. She'd considered going to Tony Stark first, to be honest, because this was scientific stuff. But her scan of Stark Tower from the outside had determined that there was no bright shiny superpowered chest battery inside at present. Which meant no Iron Man. Kate was tied up at the moment, probably with some social function. That meant Jocelyn redirected herself towards the Themysciran Embassy, to see if Wonder Woman was there. For a change, Jocelyn was dressed in her purple 'Channel' costume. Frankly, she didn't need her face associated with this meeting, and wearing her X-Suit would raise all sorts of uncomfortable questions. So Jocelyn had decided to go with the costumed approach for now. She lands fairly close the embassy and walks towards it, entering if unbothered. "Pardon me," Jocelyn says. "Is Wonder Woman available? I have potentially important information for her about today's events". Really, the whole costumed superhero thing shouldn't phase anyone here at the Embassy, Jocelyn was betting. She carried with her a simple brown satchel, but didn't appear to be carrying anything else on her person. No, the whole superhero thing doesn't phase the Amazons in the least. And it's not long at all before Diana is descending the stairs from the ambassadorial suite to meet Channel in the open hall. "Please," she says, breaking away from the two advisors that trail her. "Come in." She smiles to Channel in greeting, but can recognize the young woman's busniesslike expression. "I have an office where we can speak." Because, whatever this is about, she has a feeling the general public doesn't need in on it. Thus, it's only moments later that she's re-entering that ambassadorial suite, and offering Channel a seat away from the prying eyes below. The tall redhead follows Diana along with a nod. "Thank you," Jocelyn says as she enters the office. She takes the seat, setting her satchel down next to her. "Thanks for seeing me, especially seeing as I didn't really announce myself. My name is Channel. I'm a friend of Hawkeye's and Stargirl's," Channel explains to Diana. Talk about your different personalities. "I'm sorry to hear about Superman". There's a pause as Jocelyn considers how to proceed, before she just defaults to her standard method of just saying what she's got on her mind. "I took the liberty of looking around. I've got the ability to view energy signatures, and there was a bit of residual energy kicking around the area the two of them fought, and I think the information might be useful to the Justice League," the teenager explains. Because information was almost always useful, if it ws true. "Thank you," Diana says, though she's more or less in the same boat as Jocelyn when it comes to that. She was dealing with another crisis at the time it happened. "I would be quite interested in seeing what you have, certainly. Anything we can do to help Superman and stop Darkseid is a priority. What can you tell me?" "I found two types. The first appears to be what Superman was struck with, if I'm reading how these energies intereact correctly. It's a highly entropic energy source. Cosmic level energy that looks like it's got the potential to become alive. I can absorb energy, and I got a very strong feeling that absorbing it would be hazardous to my health," Channel says to Diana. "The other is more interesting. It's a form of solar energy that has Kryptonian written all over it. It's like waste material from a manufacturing process, except in solar form". There's a pause. "Which means his powers aren't gone. But they've been removed and put somewhere," Jocelyn explains. The woman picks up the satchel and sets it down. "I thought that some of the more scientific types would be able to analyze it. I know Tony Stark works with your group now. He might be able to discover more about it, so I obtained a sample of that solar energy for analysis". Diana cants her head at that. "Thank you," she says thoughtfully. She reaches fo the satchel and opens it, scanning the pages within even though it doesn't mean much to her - yet. She's a quick study, even if she's not versed in science as a specific discipline. Sliding the pages away, she nods. "I'll certainly pass this along. Were you there when Darkseid attacked Superman? Did you see anything else that stood out somehow?" Reaching into the satchel, Jocelyn pulls out a fairly sophisticated-looking container. "This is the actual solar energy I moved to this container. I've got it contained for whoever you have look at it". The only other stuff in the satchel aside from the notes Jocelyn had made was a plastic bag containing her civilian clothes. "I wasn't there at the time, but I arrived shortly afterwards and was able to read the residual energy. Kind of like if you burn some candles for a few hours until they're out, the thermal energy is still present for some time," Jocelyn explains. The significant bit about the energy is that it means curing Superman will be harder because of it. His powers still exist, so it's like reattaching a limb instead of curing a disease. "I'm not a scientist. I can heal people of wounds with my power, but most of my knowledge lies with energy manipulation and interaction". She knew enough about medicine to get by, but she wasn't a surgeon. "If there is anything I can do to help though, feel free to contact me". There is a number that'll call a burner phone with way more encryption than should be strictly necessary on such a device. "I thought this might be something the League could make use of, perhaps at least as a start". Diana nods again. "Thank you," she says once again. Sincerely. "It is. It won't be easy, but between Mr. Stark and others, it's a place to start. I appreciate this. I'm sure Superman will, too." Again, her head cants slightly. "I'd be more than happy to introduce you to the League, if you would like. I expect your descriptions of what you saw may be beneficial for the others to hear." "I'd be glad to talk with anyone who wants to hear the account of what I saw. As I said, I do know some of the members, but I certainly don't know everyone in the League". Or, really, who all is in the Justice League. There were too many to keep track of. "I'll admit it's a little difficult to describe what I see. My vision isn't the same as most people's. I've learned to adapt to it, but it is hard to describe sometimes". Jocelyn pauses, considering. "It's sort of like taking a picture and then layering it with transparent paper that is cut into a variety of shapes and colors to represent the energy that you can't normally see". "If I thought there was a safe way to transport the entropic energy, I'd do so, but I'm not convinced it would be safe for anybody". Channel can see the strategic value of being able to analyze part of an enemy's weapon. Diana nods to that. "No. We all take risks in what we do to protect people, but never, if we're smart, unnecessarily. I can accept that entropic energy may not be safe for anyone." A grimace pulls at her lips. "Certainly, it's proven not to be safe for Superman." Kal. Clark. Either way, she knows it's not good. She's going to have to go see him, see how he's holding up. "But, I expect others will want to speak with you." The woman nods in agreement. "Of course. As I said, my contact information is provided. Hawkeye can also reach me if for some reason that number isn't working". The number of burners Jocelyn goes through is more than she'd care to admit. "I'm afraid that's all I've got for you though," Jocelyn adds. "If there aren't any other questions, I've got a few other civilian duties to get around to doing". Because homework waits for no mutant. Diana rises as the girl makes it clear it's time for her to leave. "Thank you for bringing this, Channel. If you discover anything else, please do not hesitate to contact me." She smiles and gestures to the door. "I'll walk you out whenever you're ready." No rush, at all. But, she is respectful of the girl's time. "And, be careful out there." Category:Log